First bloom
|artist = Tsubaki Factory |japanese = |released = November 14, 2018 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+BD, 2CD |label = |Last = Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 1st Mini Album (2016) |Next = |Single1 = Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo |Single2 = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |Single3 = Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou |Single4 = Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ |Single5 = Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta}} first bloom is Tsubaki Factory's first album. It will be released on November 14, 2018 in three editions: one regular and two limited."つばきファクトリー 1stアルバム 11月14日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-02. Limited Editon A includes a Blu-ray featuring all versions of their major single MVs, all indies single MVs, footage of CD jacket photoshoots, and TV spots. Limited Edition B includes a bonus CD featuring songs released in their indies period and Hello! Project song covers. Tracklist CD Includes 18 tracks: all major singles and six unreleased concert songs. Order to be determined."つばきファクトリー/first bloom＜初回生産限定盤B＞" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. *Hatsukoi Sunrise *Just Try! *Uruwashi no Camellia *Shuukatsu Sensation *Waratte *Hana Moyou *Teion Yakedo *Shunrenka *I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ *Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Junjou cm *Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Yuki no Planetarium (雪のプラネタリウム; Snow Planetarium) *Furisake Mireba... (ふりさけみれば…; Looking Into the Distance) *Happy Cracker (ハッピークラッカー) *Kanousei no Concerto (可能性のコンチェルト; Concerto of Possibility) *Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ (表面張力〜Surface Tension〜) *''Untitled Track'' Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Tsubaki Indies & Covers Includes 11 tracks: six songs from their indies period and five cover songs. Order to be determined. *Seishun Manmannaka! *Kedakaku Sakihokore! *17sai ( cover) *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Peaberry cover) *Hitorijime *Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo Limited Edition A Blu-ray Includes a MV clips collection, making-of footage, and TV spots. Order to be determined."つばきファクトリー/first bloom ［CD+Blu-ray Disc］＜初回生産限定盤A＞" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. ;MV Clips Collection *Hatsukoi Sunrise (Music Video) *Hatsukoi Sunrise (Dance Shot Ver.) *Hatsukoi Sunrise (Close-up Ver.) *Just Try! (Music Video) *Just Try! (Dance Shot Ver.) *Just Try! (Close-up Ver.) *Uruwashi no Camellia (Music Video) *Uruwashi no Camellia (Dance Shot Ver.) *Uruwashi no Camellia (Close-up Ver.) *Shuukatsu Sensation (Music Video) *Shuukatsu Sensation (Dance Shot Ver.) *Shuukatsu Sensation (Close-up Ver.) *Waratte (Music Video) *Waratte (Dance Shot Ver.) *Waratte (Close-up Ver.) *Hana Moyou (Music Video) *Hana Moyou (Dance Shot Ver.) *Hana Moyou (Close-up Ver.) *Teion Yakedo (Music Video) *Teion Yakedo (Dance Shot Ver.) *Teion Yakedo (Close-up Ver.) *Shunrenka (Music Video) *Shunrenka (Dance Shot Ver.) *Shunrenka (Close-up Ver.) *I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Music Video) *I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Close-up Ver.) *I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Close-up Ver. II) *Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Music Video) *Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Dance Shot Ver.) *Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Close-up Ver.) *Junjou cm (Music Video) *Junjou cm (Dance Shot Ver.) *Junjou cm (Close-up Ver.) *Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Music Video) *Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) *Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Close-up Ver.) *Seishun Manmannaka! (Music Video) *Kedakaku Sakihokore! (Music Video) *17sai (Music Video) *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Music Video) *Hitorijime (Music Video) *Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (Music Video) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao Album Information ;Yuki no Planetarium *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition and Arrangement: KOUGA ;Furisake Mireba... *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Kondo Keiichi ;Happy Cracker *Lyrics and Composition: SHOCK EYE ;Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ *Lyrics: Tobimatsu Koyu, Kamosori Makoto, Moribe Taiyo, Kodama Amekohttps://twitter.com/kodamameko/status/1052914826723262464 *Composition: Tobimatsu Koyu, Kamosori Makoto, Moribe Taiyo, Shirato Yusuke *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi"つばきファクトリー「表面張力」楽器レコーディング" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-10-18. Concert Performances ;Yuki no Planetarium *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- ;Furisake Mireba... *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" ;Happy Cracker *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- ;Kanousei no Concerto *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- ;Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |November |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: TBA Trivia *The album was announced on The Girls Live on October 1, 2018.https://twitter.com/chantake20/status/1046805517920817152 *A month before the official announcement, information about the album including the correct release date and product codes were leaked on Twitter.https://twitter.com/maachelchii18/status/1038724973735567360 *"Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~", written by Team Tobimatsu (Tobimatsu Koyu, Kamosori Makoto, Moribe Taiyo), was the runner-up song from Co-Write Battle held by music-ru TV in spring 2018."コライトバトルから誕生した「表面張力～Surface Tension～」がつばきファクトリーの新曲に採用！" (in Japanese). music-ru TV. 2018-10-16. The winning song would be released as J☆Dee'Z's eighth single,"専門学校生対抗！楽曲制作対決「コライトバトル」" (in Japanese). music-ru TV. but Team Tobimatsu lost to the other finalists.music-ru TV. TV Asahi. Boardcast: 2018-04-10.https://twitter.com/kodamameko/status/983491286475857921 **Earlier drafts of the song used "Surface Tension" in English as the title until Hyadain pointed out that it sounded similar to "Customer Service Tension". Kodama Ameko, who was Team Tobimatsu's assistant lyricist, then changed it to "Hyoumenchouryoku" for the final draft. When it was decided that Tsubaki Factory would release the song, the Japanese and English titles were both kept in the final title.Asakura Kiki. "ついに、、！浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-10-15. References Discography *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Albums Category:Tsubaki Factory Albums Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Tsubaki Factory Blu-rays Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Album